


Her Protector

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Angst, Blood, Comfort, Fights, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Het, High School, Human, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Language, One-Sided Attraction, Rage, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophomore year comes around and everyone notices just how much Bloodshed changed over the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Protector

Thornstriker sat down at a desk next to her friend Danielle and in front of her other friend Alyssa in her new first period classroom, Honors English Two. She had just looked on the bulletin board in front of the school - where all students went to see what their first period was - when the school bell rang to tell everyone to get to class.   
  
It was the first day of sophomore year. And she had only gotten back from England about a week before, having been there the entire summer visiting her family with her brother. She had used her week back to get ready for the new year today, meaning she didn't spend any time with any of her friends, despite having promise them she would try.   
  
She especially felt bad that she hadn't been able to hang out with Bloodshed, despite saying she would. Though they texted, it wasn't the same. He said that it had been fine and that he would talk to her and hang out with her on the first day of school in the morning. But she had gotten there late, once again breaking their promise to hang out. She felt terrible - she had to make it up to him.  
  
"Thornstriker!"  
  
The British girl blinked as she was pulled out of her thoughts, turning to Danielle, who was smiling widely. "How was England?" she asked. "I haven't seen you all summer! We missed you!"  
  
"Oh, leave her be - she had to visit her family, you know," Alyssa said, though leaning in a bit. "But seriously, Thornstriker - how was it?"  
  
Thornstriker couldn't help but to laugh. "The same it is every time I tell you about it. It was nice. I enjoyed my time there."  
  
"Well, I doubt the same things happen every year," Danielle said, rolling her eyes. "So! Any cute boys? England has way better looking guys than here!"  
  
"And the accents!" Alyssa giggled. "God, I'd love me a Brit! You guys have the best accents!"  
  
Thornstriker couldn't help but to laugh. She remembered when she had first arrived in America; everyone was fascinated by her accent. It was as if they had never heard a British person speak before! But it seemed that American girls had a thing for British accents. Much like how British girls had a thing for American accents. She didn't understand it, but she just went along with it.   
  
"I didn't meet anyone, no," she said, reaching into her backpack and taking out her binder. "I really don't see the difference between British men and American men, you know."  
  
"Open your eyes! Your motherland's got the good stuff!"  
  
Thornstriker had to laugh at that, shaking her head. "Yes, Alyssa. Yes."    
  
The final bell rang, indicating that class had now begun. There was still some chit-chatting going on in the classroom as the teacher still wasn't in the classroom yet. But they only had to wait another minute or so before the teacher, Mrs. Holley, a smaller older woman, came into the classroom. The class settled down once she started taking attendance, calling out people's names and marking them present or absent.  
  
In all, three people were missing from the class: One girl and two boys, one of them being Bloodshed.  
  
Thornstriker heard Alyssa give a small groan behind her. "Really? Bloodshed's in this class?" she grumbled. She didn't hate him. She just thought he was a weird kid. She didn't know why Thornstriker hung out with him. He was... well, he was a loser.  
  
Thornstriker gave her a look and frowned, Alyssa muttering out an apology. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the teacher, who was now on a rant about being absent on the first day of school. According to her, those students were going to be trouble for the entire year. She also pointed out how disrespectful it was for them to not show on the first day, saying it showed how little they cared about her education. Those sort of people didn't belong in an advanced level course.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, everyone turning to look to see who it was. It was a rather tall dark-skinned boy, standing about 5'10 - well above the 5'4 teacher. One could see just how well built he was, even through his shirt and black hoodie. He had stubble on his face, making him look more like a man than a boy. He was panting, showing that he had run here from wherever he had been.   
  
The teacher frowned, folding her arms across her chest. "Class started about five minutes ago, young man."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. Primus, what a deep voice! "I woke up late and -"  
  
She held up her hand. "I don't want to hear your excuses. You're just lucky that they aren't handing out detentions this week."  
  
"Yes ma'am."   
  
He came over to her when she gestured him to look at the attendance sheet. He pointed to his name on the sheet and she nodded, marking him tardy instead of absent. He glanced around the room, looking for an open desk. He spotted one on the opposite side of Thornstriker, walking over to that one and sitting down.   
  
She glanced at him, biting down on her bottom lip. Primus, why did the scary looking boy decide to sit next to her?! There were other seats open in the class... Why couldn't he have sat there? And she had a feeling that when Bloodshed would come to school to find the only seat next to her had been taken by this rather thuggish looking student, he would be upset. Still, there wouldn't be much he could do.   
  
Seeing that she was looking at him, he gave a small smile and waved his hand at her. The action startled her, her eyes widening. Why did he wave to her? She didn't even know him! But she didn't want to be rude and she was slightly worried that he would do something if she did nothing, so she waved back a bit nervously before quickly turning away.  
  
Alyssa leaned up a bit and whispered, "Do you  _know_  him?"  
  
She shook her head.   
  
"Better watch out."  
  
Thornstriker said nothing, biting down on her bottom. What a way to start the new school year - being targeted by what seemed to be a thug. Primus, why did this have to happen?!  
  
"Now, I'm going to run this to the attendance office," Ms. Holley said. "I'll be right back."  
  
The minute she left the room and closed that door behind her, the entire class burst out into whispers and gossips about the boy who had just walked in. They all believed him to be the other absent boy as he was apparently a transfer student and no one had seen him before. Still, what was a thug like him doing in an honors class? The guy probably didn't even know how to read?   
  
The boy, however, just ignored it or just didn't realize that they were talking about him. But he could feel people stare at him, which made him feel uncomfortable. He refused to look up, trying to ignore it.   
  
Danielle leaned over and whispered, "Wondered why he transferred."  
  
Alyssa shrugged. "Maybe he got expelled from his other school for fighting. What do you think, Thornstriker?"  
  
The brunette shook her head. She didn't like gossip and she didn't want to partake in any rumor spreading. Perhaps he simply transferred because this school was simply better than his last one. No one knew. It wasn't right to make up stories.   
  
"Thornstriker?"  
  
The three girls' eyes widened at the sound of the boy calling out her name. Oh Primus... How did he even know her name?!   
  
Danielle shook her head. "Maybe it's a stalker of yours," she said, reaching over and patting her shoulder. "Have fun with that."  
  
Thornstriker gave a small whine as she turned to face the man who called out to her. He looked confused, glancing around the room to see people continuously look over at him before looking away. What the hell was wrong with these people?!  
  
"Why is everyone looking at me?"  
  
"P-Pardon?"  
  
"Everyone's looking at me," he said. "Why?"  
  
"Um... I... don't know?" she offered, not knowing what to say or do. He was acting very familiar with her and they didn't even know each other! "M-Maybe it's because no one knows who you are... so... they're just wondering about you?"  
  
He seemed even more confused by the answer. Then he remembered. He didn't look or sound anything like he did at the end of the ninth grade. Which meant that people thought he was someone else... Including her.   
  
He huffed, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. "Thornstriker... Do you not recognize me either?"  
  
Damn, she actually knew this person?! There was no way she would have known someone like this! She opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say.  
  
He frowned a bit and gave her a look. "Thornstriker... It's me. Bloodshed."  
  
Thornstriker just stared at him for a few moments. The boy sitting next to her... was Bloodshed?  
  
"Oh my, GOD!" Alyssa all but shouted, staring at him and startling Bloodshed. "No way!  _You're_  Bloodshed?!"  
  
Everyone suddenly looked over at him, his eyes widening by all the staring. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, suddenly feeling incredibly small as all eyes were literally on him. Shit, so he had changed over the summer! It wasn't like he had grown a second head or something! He looked to Thornstriker for help, but she just stared at him too. Even when the class started breaking out in chatter about him again and how he had changed from looking like some wimp punk to looking like... how he looked now.   
  
Luckily for him though, the teacher came back into the classroom and was appalled by the chatter.  
  
"Hey!" she cried, getting their attention back. "Just because I left room, it does not mean you go around chatting uncontrollably like animals! Now - all of you - be quiet!"  
  
Everyone immediately hushed, much to Bloodshed's relief. He sank back in his seat, feeling people look at him every now and then. He glanced over at Thornstriker, but she seemed to be more focused on what the teacher was saying. With a heavy sigh, he looked back to the teacher as well, wanting to get out of the class already.   
  
To think that he had been happy to know to have a class with Thornstriker when he first walked into the room. Now, he just wanted to get out of there so people wouldn't stare at him so much. It was like he had a second head or something!  
  
Thornstriker took a quick peek over at her friend, biting her bottom lip. Poor Bloodshed... He looked incredibly anxious. Well, she supposed anyone would be like that if an entire class was talking solely about them. Well, it was just one class. He would be all right everywhere else. 

* * *

Thornstriker looked for her friend during lunch, but she couldn't find him. And from a few conversations she had been hearing, it seemed a lot of people were shocked by the "loser's transformation." Though she didn't know why people called him that, she knew that they were talking about Bloodshed.   
  
She grew worried. He wasn't anywhere in sight! He couldn't have left school... There was nowhere for him to go. Besides, his father would kill him if he ditched, especially on the first day... But no matter where she looked, she couldn't find him.  
  
Then she remembered their usual spot.   
  
Of course. Why didn't she think to go there?  
  
Walking past the gym, she moved over to the grassy area over by the teacher's parking lot. And sure enough, under the giant shady tree, was Bloodshed leaning up against the tree bark. She gave a small smile and walked over to him, dropping her backpack next to his. He looked over and blinked to see her smile down at him.  
  
"Hello," she said gently. "May I join you?"  
  
"Y-Yeah," he stuttered, moving over a little so that she could sit down.   
  
She gladly took her seat beside him, bringing up her legs to her chest. “You know… Everyone’s talking about you. You’re quite the hot topic.”  
  
“It’s like no one can just mind their own damn business,” he grumbled.  
  
“Well, you have to give them some sort slack,” she said. “No one saw you all summer and you suddenly changed. You certainly didn’t look or sound like you do now at the end of the ninth grade.”  
  
“So I hit my growth’s spurt and puberty. Sue me.”  
  
She giggled, shaking her head. He certainly had changed… To think that three months ago, they had been almost the same height, Bloodshed only being two inches taller than her. He had been lanky and thin, almost like a girl. Now? Well, he looked certainly nothing like that now. He was tall, well-built, and… well, a man. He looked nothing like a fifteen year old male student would. It was a drastic change, but she paid no mind to it.   
  
“Doctor says I’m going to get taller.”  
  
“You’ll be a giant by the time we graduate. I mean, you already look like a completely different person.”  
  
He shrugged. “I’m still the same though. That hasn’t changed.”  
  
She smiled, leaning against his arm. “No. That hasn’t.” Bloodshed, despite his new appearance, was still the same inside. He was sweet, kind – a very good friend of hers, no matter what people said about him. He wasn’t a loser or anything like that. He was just misunderstood.   
  
“How was your summer?” he asked, looking to her.  
  
“It was great. England was beautiful, as always. You should come with me one day. Then we can travel together.”  
  
“Yeah, because I can afford something like that.”  
  
“Well, maybe one day we can. It’ll be fun, don’t you think?”  
  
He smiled at that and nodded. Traveling with Thornstriker, among other things, was almost like a dream come true. He just loved spending time with her.  
  
“I missed you, over the break.”   
  
“I missed you too,” he said quietly. He tried to keep himself from blushing when he said that and when she had said she missed him. He liked her so much… Whenever she said things like that, it made his heart flutter. He felt so unbelievably special around her. He felt important, loved… Something he hardly felt at home.   
  
“I’m sorry I was never able to hang out with you,” she mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. “I know I said I would… I’m really sorry.”  
  
He shook his head. “Really, it’s okay.” He reached over and rubbed her shoulder, causing her to blink and look over at him. “You had to go see your family. I mean… You don’t see them every day.” Though he wished he didn’t have to see his family every day. He hated going back home. But that was the only place that would accept him: home.  
  
Well, no. Not anymore. Thornstriker accepted him too. He had been to her house once and it was almost like home. Her brother was a bit of an ass, but her grandparents were nice. Still, he was welcomed there. She gave him what he wanted most: love. And he loved her in return for that kindness.   
  
Not that he would ever say something like that. She saw him as a friend, not a boyfriend. He could not tell her his feelings. Not when he was certain that she would reject him and he would lose his only friend. He couldn’t have that. He just couldn’t.   
  
“Well, I had to see it to believe it. Never would have thought it was actually true.”  
  
Both Thornstriker and Bloodshed looked up to see three seniors – Sentinel, Ironhide, and Wasp – standing about a foot away from them. Thornstriker’s eyes widened, glancing at Bloodshed, who just glared at them. These were the same guys that used to push him around last year, bullying him almost on weekly basis.   
  
“So… Seems like you finally hit puberty,” Sentinel said, stepping up to him as he folded his arms across his chest. “I was wondering when you would stop looking like a little bitch.”  
  
Bloodshed said nothing, choosing to ignore him and look away.  
  
“Hey – he’s talking to you!” Ironhide snapped, grabbing him by the arm.  
  
The dark-skinned man yanked his arm out of the grip easily, unlike back when he was a freshman and couldn’t escape his grip because he was so weak and feeble looking. Ironhide seemed surprised that he had been able to do that to, but said nothing as he took a step back. Wasp rounded the two, looking over at Thornstriker and giving a small smirk.  
  
“Aw, it’s the little cute nerd girl,” he said, smirking down at her. “You still hanging out with this guy? Come on – you can do better than that.”  
  
“I’m fine with him,” she muttered softly, standing up as Bloodshed followed her. She needed to get him out of here. She didn’t want Bloodshed getting hurt because he was trying to protect her like last year. She had to protect her friend too.   
  
She moved over to their backpacks, only for Sentinel to grab her arm. Her eyes widened as she was yanked back in front of the older boy, Bloodshed being surrounded by the other two. She took notice how he was the same height as Ironhide and now four inches taller than Wasp, meaning Sentinel was still about two inches taller than her friend.   
  
Which also meant he was about nine inches taller than her.   
  
"Now where do you think you're going?" he said, smirking. "We're seniors now - gotta listen to the big men on campus, you know."  
  
"Please," she begged, trying to free her arm but to no avail. "Leave him alone. It's the first day of school... Please?"  
  
Sentinel just looked over her. A part of him felt bad for her. She was pretty cute, yet she settled on a wimp like this one. Surely she knew she could do better. She was only bringing herself down by hanging around this loser.  
  
"Funny," he chuckled. "Aren't the guys supposed to be the ones protecting their girlfriends? Not this vice versa shit?"  
  
"We're just friends."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Sure you are." He let go of her arm and gestured toward her friend. "Look at him - sure, he changed a little, but he's still a little bitch. A girl like you needs a real guy who can take care of her, don't you think?"  
  
"I can take care of myself, Sentinel." Thornstriker didn't like getting into arguments with the bullies, but she had to be a bit forceful to keep them from harming Bloodshed.  
  
"Please - if someone were to jump at you now, you'd be fucked." He pointed to Bloodshed. "He'd just be over by the sidelines, crying like a little girl." He stepped toward her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in, causing the girl to gasp and push at him but to no avail. "Come on - try being with a real man... I can take care of you in a lotta different ways."  
  
Her eyes widened in horror at the implication. Glaring at him, she was able to push out of his grip when his arm moved, brushing herself off. "You're vile," she said, glaring at him. "Don't touch me."  
  
He frowned at this. He reached out to her again, but much to his surprise, she slapped it away. His buddies started to laugh, causing him to try and save some face. He gave a harsh laugh and folded his arms across his chest. "What? Can't handle a guy like me? I guess I would be pretty big for a little girl like you. Maybe you should start off with Bloodshed - then you can work your way up to me."  
  
She glared at him. She really did not like him. He was a vile human being. Perhaps it was just the male hormones and alpha male mindset talking, but it was disgusting. She could have spat in his face. But she didn't want to cause any trouble for Bloodshed. She needed to get him out of this.  
  
"I would never associate myself with anyone as disgusting and barbaric as you," she muttered, looking away from him.   
  
Sentinel gawked for a second. How... How dare she?! He offered her the best possible option to get out of the loser's club and she turned him down?! His short fuse had already been burning and having his manhood taken down only caused it go off.  
  
"You little bitch!" He charged forward and pushed her. She was lucky that he had some sense in him to not punch a girl, but he couldn't control the strength behind it well in his tantrum. Thornstriker, caught between the slope they were on and his push, ended up falling down and rolling down a bit before stopping in a curled-up position.  
  
It shocked his two friends, both horrified that Sentinel would do that much to a girl. Sentinel's eyes widened at the sight of the girl lying at the bottom of the small hill they were on.  
  
Bloodshed, who had been held back by the other two since Sentinel had first grabbed her, felt his hands shake. Sentinel... pushed her. He... hurt her. He had dared to lay his hands on her in such a way. All because she had said the truth. Because she had said something he didn't like. And he shoved her like she was nothing.  
  
He slowly turned to look at her. She was curled up at the bottom of the small hill, looking up at the boy who pushed her with wide eyes, fear apparent within her irises. She was trembling, obviously badly shaken by the push and the fall. Her back hurt, having hit a rock when her back first hit the grass. Both wrapped with pain and fear, she started to cry softly, though she tried to stop herself by wiping away her tears.   
  
He looked back at the senior and growled, “What did you do?!”  
  
He immediately held up in hands, as if trying to defend himself. “I-It was just an accident!” he cried. “I didn’t actually mean for her to–”  
  
Bloodshed shoved Ironhide out of the way, knocking him into Wasp and causing both boys to fall to the floor, too shocked to react to the kid’s newfound strength. The dark-skinned man stormed up to him and raised up a fist, slamming it hard into his cheek. It knocked Sentinel to the ground, everyone – including Thornstriker – looking up at Bloodshed with wide eyes.  
  
“There!” he snarled. “That was a fucking accident too!”   
  
Sentinel groaned in pain, tasting blood in his mouth. Fuck… That loser nearly broke his jaw! When the hell did he know how to punch?!  
  
“You son of a bitch–”  
  
“You touch her like that again and I’ll rip your heart out of your chest,” he growled.   
  
“You can’t do that–”  
  
He turned to Wasp, who was starting to get up. He marched over to the older boy, yanking him by the collar and lifting him up into the air, the senior now dangling. He clawed into his arm as Bloodshed held him there, bringing him closer to his face. Wasp paled at the murderous look in the sophomore’s eyes and nearly pissed himself when he growled, “Don’t fucking tempt me.”  
  
When the smaller boy only stared at him, shaking, Bloodshed dropped him to the ground. He picked up his and Thornstriker’s backpacks and rushed over to her, kneeling down next to her. “Are you okay?” he asked.  
  
Thornstriker just looked at him with wide eyes, both shocked and terrified by what just happened. Since when had he become like this?! Just last year… He wasn’t able to hurt a fly. Now he was beating up the same guys used to beat him up. She didn’t know what to think. She just stared.  
  
He brushed off the dirt and grass that covered her, helping her up to her feet. He rubbed her shoulder, hoping to calm down her shakes, asking her if she was okay. But she couldn’t give him a verbal answer, only nodding as he helped her up.   
  
“Hey!”  
  
Thornstriker froze at the voice while Bloodshed just turned his head and glared at Sentinel, who had gotten up and was glaring hard at him.   
  
“You think this is over?”  
  
“Unless you want me to bury you, it is.” He turned away from him again, trying to get Thornstriker away from this bastard. That and he didn’t want to get suspended on his first day of school by getting caught in a fight with this guy by a teacher.   
  
But Sentinel had no intentions of letting his manhood be undermined by this bastard. He would not let it end with Bloodshed, that little bastard weakling, getting in the last punch. “After school,” he snarled. “I’ll beat the fuck out of you after school.”  
  
Thornstriker's eyes widened in horror, suddenly looking up at Bloodshed, who just glared at the other guy. She gripped his jacket tightly, shaking her head up at him. No, no, he couldn't do this. Sentinel would kill him! Yes, Bloodshed had certainly grown to be and look like a man, but she remembered when Sentinel would do to him - he would beat him up, leaving him black and blue practically! He had even given him a black eye! She had seen it happen!  
  
Bloodshed just glared hard at the man, ignoring Thornstriker's silent pleads. He hated this bastard so much... For so many different reasons. For tormenting him. For tormenting her. But for actually laying his filthy hands on her, he would fight back. To protect her. Even if she hated violence, he had to do this. For her. And maybe for him too. He wasn't what he had been the year before. He had changed.   
  
But again, it was all for her.   
  
"When and where?"  
  
Thornstriker just shook her head, tears developing in the corner of her eyes. No... No... No, why was he doing this?! He was going to get hurt!   
  
Sentinel smirked, pointing at the park across the street. "Peak Park. Be there by three." Then he looked to Thornstriker, though she had kept her face burying in his arm. "And don't forget to bring your little girlfriend with you."  
  
Both of their eyes widened. He had to be joking. She hated violence! She didn't want to watch a fight!  
  
"Fuck off," Bloodshed growled.  
  
"Hey, either you bring her or I'll send them-" he pointed to his friends, who just smiled darkly "-to bring her there. Any way it goes, she's gonna be there. She needs to be when you get your ass handed to you. And, to make shit more interesting..." He looked at her and smiled brightly, which made her flinch back and shiver. "How about the winner gets a kiss from her?"   
  
Thornstriker paled, trembling even harder than before. No, no, this had to be a joke. She couldn't do something like this! She had never kissed anyone before! She wasn't going to give her first kiss away as some sort of prize! And if Sentinel won... She could have vomited at the thought.   
  
Bloodshed snarled, "She's not some trophy."  
  
"Aw, don't be a little bitch about it." He stepped toward Thornstriker, but Bloodshed quickly put himself in between him and the girl. Sentinel laughed. "Calm down - don't be so dramatic."  
  
"Maybe if you hadn't have shoved her, I wouldn't be." Which was a lie, because he would have reacted this way regardless. But that action against her had only sealed the deal. He wouldn't let this fucker touch her again, even if that meant he had to kill him.   
  
"Dude, come on - it was an accident-"  
  
"Shut up!" he snarled. "After school! I'll beat the fuck out of you after school!" Then, taking Thornstriker very gingerly by the arm, he stormed away from the three bastards while making sure Thornstriker could keep up with him. He could hear her crying and feeling her shaky, making him feel awful. He hated seeing her upset... But there was nothing he could do now. He had to fight. For her.   
  
They reached a more secluded area over by the small abandoned gym. He gently brought her against the wall to help stabilize her, seeing how badly she was trembling. He dropped their bags to the ground and quickly wrapped his arms around her, keeping her against his chest. She gripped his jacket tightly, crying into the black fabric.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, guilt apparent in his voice. "Thornstriker, I'm so sorry... I didn't want this to happen, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry... Don't cry. Please don't cry..."  
  
He tried to mimic what she used to do for him when he had been beaten up. Though he didn't really cry, he was still badly shaken after he had gotten the crap beaten out of him. And she would hug him and hold him just like this... It had made him feel better. He could only hope it would make her feel better too.   
  
"He's going to hurt you again...!" she sobbed out, still shaking. "He's going to hurt you...! Oh, Bloodshed...! Bloodshed, please don't fight him...! Please!"  
  
"I have to," he murmured softly. "If I don't, he's never going to leave us alone. He'll just keep bullying us... And he pushed you, Thornstriker. He shoved you... Who's to say he won't do something worse to you? I won't let them do that to you... I won't."  
  
"B-But-"  
  
He hushed her, running his fingers through her hair. "It'll be all right," he promised her. "I'll be all right... He won't win. I won't let him win." He pulled her back a bit, giving her a small smile. "Thornstriker, I promise... I'll win this stupid fight. He'll leave us alone after that... And you won't have to kiss him. You protected me before... Now let me protect you."   
  
She just stared up at him with wide eyes. He was doing this... for her. He was protecting her. But he shouldn't have been putting himself in danger like this. He was going to get hurt... She didn't want this. But she knew she wasn't going to be able to change his mind. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her tears and gave him a nod. Though she didn't like this, she wanted to believe Bloodshed. Things would be okay. Everything was going to be all right.  
  
Seeing her calm down, he pulled her in for another hug. "Thornstriker," he said softly, getting her attention. "What's your last period of the day?"  
  
"A-AP European History... Room 127."  
  
He nodded. "Don't leave the classroom. I'll come pick you up, okay? And try to make sure you're always with someone, okay? In case Sentinel or one of his friends tries to grab you before the fight. Okay?"  
  
She bit her bottom lip, a little fearful of the idea, but nodded all the same.  
  
Seeing her grow scared again, he stroked her cheek. "It's okay," he murmured softly. "I'll protect you. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you... Okay?"  
  
She looked up at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. She bit her bottom lip. While she knew he would do whatever he could to protect her, she was still afraid. He may have changed physically, but she still saw him as the same boy from last year - weak and unable to defend himself in any fight. But she wanted to trust him. She wanted to believe him.  
  
"Okay." 

* * *

Thornstriker found herself trembling after the bell rang at the end of the school day. She slowly packed her bag, trying to stall as much as possible so she wouldn't have to leave the classroom right away. Eventually though, her friend Michelle pulled her out of the classroom, complaining about how their teacher for the last class of the day was boring and mean. While Thornstriker did find him to be a bit dry, she couldn't focus on that now, especially when her mind was on that fight.  
  
As she absent-mindedly paid attention to her friend, she saw Bloodshed coming down the hallway out of the corner of her eye. She bit her bottom lip and looked down at her feet.   
  
Michelle paused and looked at her. “Thornstriker? What’s wrong?”  
  
“It’s nothing…” she lied softly.   
  
“But you seem upset about something. Did something happen?”  
  
“Really, Michelle, I’m all right.”  
  
“Thornstriker?”  
  
Both girls perked up and turned to look at the boy who had approached them. Thornstriker bit her bottom lip, fear and worry coming into her eyes as she looked up at her best friend. Michelle seemed to notice, glancing at him before looking back at her.  
  
“Thornstriker, you okay?” she asked, moving herself in between Bloodshed – knowing it was him because they had the same regular chemistry class fourth period – and her. “Something wrong?”  
  
Thornstriker shook her head, turning to Bloodshed, who just gave her a soft look. He felt terrible for dragging her into this. She had done nothing for this to happen to her! It wasn’t fair… But it was either he brought her peacefully to the park or Sentinel’s friends forcefully dragged her there.    
  
“Sorry,” Bloodshed said, moving around Michelle and over to Thornstriker. “We need to go. We’re doing something at the park.”  
  
Michelle raised an eyebrow, suspicious of the two of them. Though she knew Bloodshed wasn’t a bad guy, he was kind of weird last year. This loner kid with a temper… And now he was all big and scary. And Thornstriker seemed pretty wary about him.   
  
“What’re you going to do there?”  
  
Bloodshed opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say. He couldn’t very well tell this girl the truth. For one thing, it wasn’t any of her business. He also didn’t want it to get around school. This was a private fight. No one had to know anything.   
  
Thornstriker stepped in though and gave Michelle a weak smile. “We’re just going to catch up with each other. We haven’t seen each other all summer, after all.”   
  
Michelle frowned, looking over Bloodshed. He was shifting around nervously and looked a bit uncomfortable, glancing around. Well, she may have not have trusted him, but she did trust Thornstriker. Still, she was worried…  
  
She finally gave up and huffed, nodding to her. “See you tomorrow then, I guess…” She then leaned forward and whispered, “Call me if shit goes down, okay?”  
  
Thornstriker could only nod, turning away from her and moving over to Bloodshed’s side. He gave her a soft look, nudging his head for her to follow. She reluctantly did so, biting her bottom lip and holding back her tears as she followed him down the hallway.  
  
Why did this have to happen? Why couldn’t Sentinel and his friends just leave them alone?! Bloodshed had done nothing wrong… There was no reason for violence! It wasn’t right. And now, Bloodshed was going to get hurt. Badly. And no matter what, there was nothing she could do to stop it.   
  
“I’ll be okay.”  
  
She blinked, looking up at the other. They had made their way over to the crosswalk, Bloodshed pressing the button so they could go to the park, as planned, across the street. He looked down at her, still giving her a soft look.   
  
“I’ll be okay,” he repeated as the signal came on. He walked forward as she followed. “And you’ll be okay too. I’m not going to let that bastard do anything to you.”  
  
Right; that was the whole reason why she was going there to begin with. Her kiss was the prize of this stupid fight. Though she didn’t want to give her first kiss away to anyone aside from someone she loved, she was more concerned about Bloodshed. Sentinel used to beat him up so badly… She could still remember the bruises he had gotten on his body last year.  
  
“I’m not worried about that,” she said softly. “I don’t care about me… I’m worried about you.”  
  
“And I’m worried about you.” He continued to walk toward the back of the park, behind the abandoned baseball field and over by the thick bushes and trees. “I’m not going to let him do anything to you… And I won’t let him win. I promise.”  
  
“But… Bloodshed, he…”  
  
He shook his head. “Just trust me.”  
  
She fell silent. Of course she trusted him. She trusted him with her entire being. But she did not trust or even like Sentinel. He was going to hurt her friend. Just like he did last year. And just like last year, there was nothing she could do to stop it.   
  
She only silently followed him down past the bushes and trees, clinging to his arm as he led the way. Soon enough, they reached a clearing and saw Sentinel, Ironhide, and Wasp… along with about five or six other senior friends of theirs. She pressed into his side, a fear washing over her. Sentinel wasn’t going to gang up on him… was he?   
  
Sentinel, who was leaning up against a tree, smirked when the two sophomores came into the clearing. “Thought you two would never show up,” he said, folding his arms across his chest. “Oh, and I hope you don’t mind… Brought some friends of mine to come and watch. They haven’t seen a good pummeling in a while.”  
  
Thornstriker just pressed into Bloodshed’s arm when she heard the group chuckle darkly. She gripped his jacket sleeve slightly, shaking her head in fear. She had to get him out of here, she had to get him out of here…  
  
Bloodshed glanced down at his friend, gently pushing her back. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, but he just gave her a small smile before handing her his bag, which she took. Then he turned away from her, facing the older boy.  
  
Sentinel uncrossed his arms and pushed away from the tree, cracking his knuckles. “Now don’t go running away because you get cold feet,” he said. “Because if you run, you’re running alone.”  
  
As if on cue, both Ironhide and Wasp grabbed Thornstriker by the arms, causing her to drop the bags and let out a terrified shriek. She was pulled in between the two boys, who held her in place as she uselessly tried to wiggle herself free.   
  
Bloodshed’s eyes widened when he heard the shriek, turning around to see her being held by the other two seniors. While he was more focused on her horrified expression, he could see out of the corners of his eyes how… reluctant they looked in doing what they were doing. Well, he guessed it was to be expected; they were like his lackeys – they did whatever he told them to do, even if they didn’t like it.  
  
And Sentinel called him a little bitch.   
  
He turned back to the other, glaring hard at him as Sentinel stepped up to him. He took a deep breath, knowing what he had to do. Tire him out first. Then, when he was exhausted, get the jump on him and fuck him up. He didn’t want to keep Thornstriker here for too long. And he had to win this. Not only for his sake, but for hers.  
  
She had been made… the prize. Or at least her kiss had been. Still, he couldn’t let him win for that very reason. He had seen Sentinel kiss girls before… Primus, he was practically  _raping_  them when he made out with them. It was sick, barbaric almost. Like hell he was going to let this bastard put her through that.   
  
Sentinel just stood in front of him and, with that big stupid grin on his mouth, he said, “I’m gonna beat the shit out of you.”  
  
Thornstriker shrieked when the senior took a swing at Bloodshed. But he put up his arms, almost like those boxers would in a boxing match when they went on the defensive position. Sentinel just continued to rain punches on him through, the group of seniors cheering him on. Bloodshed just continued to remain in his defensive position, still holding his arms up.    
  
She turned her head away, shutting her eyes tightly. She didn’t want to see this. She didn’t want to be here. She struggled as best as she could against the two boys, but it was useless. Even when Wasp let her go to cheer more actively, leaving only Ironhide to restrain her, there was nothing she could do to break free. She was too weak, too helpless, and she could only listen to the cheering and Bloodshed’s grunts every time Sentinel got in a punch or two. Primus, just let it end already, just let it end…  
  
Bloodshed continued to hold up his arms, grunting every time he was hit. It didn’t feel great, but it sure was a lot hell better than being punched in the face or the gut. And the guy was punching him pretty hard… He was going to run out of steam soon.  
  
And when he did, Bloodshed would fuck him up.   
  
Thornstriker shrieked when Bloodshed was suddenly shoved against the tree. But her cry was drowned out by the growing cheers from Sentinel's friends, causing her to shake violently. Tears were developing in the corners of her eyes and she was struck with the urge to cry at the sight of her friend being beaten up  _yet again_... This wasn't right... This just wasn't right...  
  
Bloodshed snarled as he was shoved, bringing up his arms to grab at Sentinel's shoulders as he held him against the tree. Shit, he hadn't been prepared for that. It also looked like the football player had bulked up a bit more, giving him a bit more power in his muscles. Still, Bloodshed hadn't taken those wrestling or boxing classes for nothing. He would beat this guy. He would-  
  
"I bet you think you're pretty impressive, huh?" Sentinel chuckled darkly, smirking as Bloodshed glared murderously at him. Then he moved one of hands, balling it up into a fist and slamming it hard in the sophomore's stomach.  
  
Thornstriker screamed as Bloodshed was punched, the boy merely gasping out in pain and slumping down a bit. Shit! He left himself exposed for a hit! But he forced himself to stay up, leaning back against the tree as he tried to collect himself. Sentinel just looked to the crowd, seeing them getting even more excited than before. Except for Thornstriker, who just looked horrified.  
  
"Aw, come on," he said, addressing her. "You can't seriously feel sorry for this little bitch."  
  
She just trembled, glaring at him with fear.  
  
"He may have beefed up a bit during the summer, but he's still the same - a fucking wimp," he chuckled, looking back to him. "You can't even defend your chick! What good are you, anyway?"  
  
"S-Stop it!" Thornstriker cried. She wiggled out of Ironhide's loose grip and ran to the older boy, grabbing onto his arm. "Pl-Please stop it!"  
  
Sentinel just laughed though, shaking her off. "Look at him! He's nothing! You need somebody who can take care of you... And I could certainly do that. Come on - I've got good grades, I'm popular, I'm a lineman on the football team, I've got money - what more could you need? This kid doesn't got any of that!"  
  
He punched Bloodshed in the stomach again, who cringed in pain, holding back a groan. But he slumped a bit more, holding a hand over his stomach as if to stop the pain.  
  
" _Please_!" Thornstriker begged, now starting to cry. "Stop it! Please, just leave him alone!"  
  
Sentinel let go of the younger kid, turning to the girl. He smirked a bit, stepping up to her and seizing her by the arms. She let out a small cry as he pulled her into him, smirking down at her. "Well then, I guess I'll just take my kiss then."  
  
Her eyes widened in horror. Kiss him? Kiss him?! No - there was no way she would kiss him! She glared fearfully at him, which caused him to frown and roll his eyes. "Come on, that was part of the deal. Now shut up and kiss me."  
  
When she saw him lean forward, she panicked and shoved at his face, pushing away from him and out of his grip. "NO!" she screamed. "I won't kiss someone as disgusting and low as you are! Y-You can't make me! N-Now get away from me and leave him alone!"   
  
Sentinel looked shocked. Maybe it was because he was the most popular and most desirable guy on the football team. Maybe it was because of how he was brought up in a family that gave him everything he wanted. Maybe it was because he wasn't expecting a little girl like Thornstriker to be able to push him back.  
  
Whatever the case, the senior had just been denied something. And when he didn't get what he wanted, his immaturity caused him to do stupid things.  
  
"You... bitch!" His eyes widen in anger and his entire focus turned towards the girl. "NO ONE says no to me! Not even that little faggot 's leftovers!"  
  
His anger threw off everyone, including Thornstriker. When the senior violently reached out to her, she barely had any time to turn away. Sentinel's grip missed its mark of her arm, grabbing a handful of her pastel green shirt. In the process of her turning and his trying to pull her to him, the cloth ripped apart. Sentinel was left with a good portion of her shirt while Thornstriker fell to the ground, the left side of her chest visible, including the bra.  
  
Bloodshed just stared at the scene before him, time stopping for him. Thornstriker was on the ground... half of her shirt ripped off and leaving her bra completely exposed to this bastard, who was still holding what he had ripped off of her.   
  
But then he saw Sentinel take a step toward her. He didn't know if he was doing it because he was going after her again or if he had just took a small step forward in trying to find his balance. Either way, he had moved in the direction toward Thornstriker, who was trying to cover herself with her arms and trembling violently.   
  
He did the only thing he could do.  
  
He pushed from the tree and slammed his fist hard into Sentinel's cheek.   
  
The jock stumbled back, surprised by the sudden hit. But he quickly found his feet and tried to retaliate, throwing his own punch at the guy. But he had been holding the fabric from Thornstriker's shirt in the hand he tried to punch Bloodshed with. It only sent Bloodshed over the edge, an uncontrollable anger absorbing him and practically suffocating him. He would fucking kill this son of a bitch for doing that to her!  
  
He dodged the swing, only to send back another of his own. And another. And another.  
  
Sentinel could do nothing to defend himself. After his desperate last swing, he was hit again and again. From one cheek to the other. In his ear. His nose. His eye. And a few of the sophomore's punches even got him in the chest. All in all, he could only make out a flurry of fists as they continued to hit him again and again.  
  
The senior was left stunned, unable to comprehend anything, giving Bloodshed the opportunity he needed. Remembering his boxing class, he steadied his ground, drew in a deep breath, and pulled his right arm back.  
  
The adrenaline pumping was the only thing he could hear. The pains of his panting didn't faze him. And the sight of that worthless fool, standing there like a deer in the headlights, only made him even more pissed off.  
  
And so Bloodshed threw his arm forward, his fingers curled up tight and his thumbnail digging deep into his pinky finger skin, and landed a devastating uppercut to the senior's jaw.  
  
Thornstriker, Ironhide, Wasp, and all the other seniors watched in awe and horror as Sentinel seemed to fly back, his feet leaving the ground as he crashed into the ground. He was in a complete daze, not unconscious, but fading in and out of it. Bloodshed didn't care though. He just jumped on top of him, continuing to beat the shit out of him for doing such a thing to Thornstriker. He had no right to put his hands on her like that or talk to her the way he had. This arrogant son of a bitch... He would ruin him!  
  
Thornstriker just watched in horror as Bloodshed continued to slam his fists repeatedly into Sentinel's face, trembling even harder than before. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? This wasn't what Bloodshed was like... Yes, he had a temper, but he was never this... this violent. This wasn't Bloodshed. Not the one she was used to seeing... She didn’t know this Bloodshed.  
  
" _STOP IT!_ " she screamed, jumping up from her spot. She wrapped her arms tightly around Bloodshed's waist, holding him and trying to keep him from hurting Sentinel. She may have not have liked the older boy, but she hated violence. And he was already bleeding so badly... He had had enough.  
  
When Bloodshed moved his arm to punch Sentinel again, she latched her arms tightly around the arm he was holding up. He froze in mid-punch, looking back at her with wide eyes. Tears were pouring down her cheeks, the girl shaking her head and trembling hard.   
  
"Stop it..." she whimpered out. “Please, Bloodshed... Stop it..."  
  
Bloodshed slowly looked back at the bleeding football player below him. He looked pretty out of it and his face looked to be a pretty bad shape. And... Bloodshed felt proud of that. Because he had been the one to do it. Because he was not a faggot or a pussy or anything like that. He was... strong. He could protect Thornstriker from those who wanted to do her harm... And he could protect himself.   
  
But Thornstriker was obviously horrified and upset but what he had done. Did he go overboard? Probably. But so had Sentinel, the arrogant little fuck. He deserved it... He would not apologize for it.  
  
For her though, he calmed himself down, lowering his arm. He just seemed to notice how bloody his hand was. He slowly looked up at the seniors, who looked absolutely terrified of him. He said nothing of it, slowly rising to his feet and brushing himself off. He glanced at Thornstriker, who was still trembling with tears in her eyes.   
  
He only huffed, taking off his jacket and turning to her. He handed her the jacket, receiving a confused look from her.  
  
"Put it on," he said gently, moving himself in front of her so the seniors wouldn't be able to see her exposed self. Then he slowly faced the crowd, glaring at them. They seemed to flinch back, unsure of what he was going to say. Or even do.   
  
But he only glared at them and growled, "If you ever come near her... I'll do to you what I did to him."  
  
The seniors only swallowed, just giving him nods.   
  
He turned back to Thornstriker who had put on his jacket. It was way too big for her, but it was better than having her walk around all exposed. He helped her to her feet, rubbing her back in a comforting manner. But she still shook a little, so he had her lean against him for support. He glanced over to where their bags were, seeing Wasp standing right by them.  
  
When the smaller man made eye contact with the other, he nearly pissed himself as he pressed up against the tree. Bloodshed helped Thornstriker walked as they went to get their bags. Seeing Wasp standing by them, he growled, "Move."  
  
The older boy nearly cried out in fear as he jumped out of the way, giving Bloodshed the chance to pick up their bags. The sophomore gave one final glare to all the seniors, who flinched back in fright. Satisfied, Bloodshed gently guided Thornstriker away from the scene, wanting to get her out of there and get her home. 

* * *

They had made it back to Thornstriker's house without much delay. No one followed them and it was a short walk. Normally, Bloodshed would just walk her home before going back to his house, but he couldn't just leave her after something like that. Since her brother was still at work and wouldn't come back until six, he followed her into the house.   
  
She had given him back his jacket and changed into a light blue shirt and gray shorts. She had thrown her ripped up shirt away and had thrown her grass-stained jeans into the washer. Now they were sitting in her living room, Thornstriker curled up into a ball in the couch's corner while Bloodshed just sat next to her, not knowing what to do.  
  
She wouldn't talk to him. She had not said one word to him - not even on the walk here. Of course, he now understood why. Before, he was swimming with pride. Now? Realization hit him square in the face.  
  
He had just beaten up a popular senior, despite it being in self-defense. And he had lost it completely to the point where other seniors were  _afraid_  of him. And one of them had their cell phone out to record the whole thing. No doubt it was going up on YouTube later. And Facebook. Then the entire school would know what he did and eventually his parents would be called. His father would probably beat the shit out of him for getting into a fight while his mother would be upset and even disappointed in him.  
  
But that was nothing compared to Thornstriker's reaction. She was terrified of him. And he had only been trying to protect her, to defend her. And now she would never want to talk to him again. Now she would fear him, hate him... Reject him... And he would lose his only friend and the person he loved most.   
  
Thornstriker just sat there, not knowing what to do. She was nervous and, to be honest, a little frightened. At the park, Bloodshed... that was not her Bloodshed. Her Bloodshed didn't get violent or physical like that. He would never hurt anyone... because he couldn't. And yet, at the park... He had been so violent. And there had been so much blood...  
  
She glanced at his hands. There was still blood and scratches on them. Because Bloodshed reacted in a way she did not expect or even like. She knew it was to protect her, but... He could have killed him. She may have not liked the boy either, but he could have seriously killed him! That wasn't her Bloodshed! That was a different Bloodshed... A violent Bloodshed...  
  
She glanced up at him again. He had a look of panic and fear on his face, his eyes terrified as he looked at her, opening and closing his mouth. She blinked at the sight. Why was he so scared? He looked... like the Bloodshed she knew. Like the Bloodshed she had befriended two years ago. And the Bloodshed at the park was still her Bloodshed... Just... different.   
  
She gave him a soft look, slowly coming out of her curled up position. "A-Are... Are you hurt?" she asked him gently.  
  
Bloodshed blinked. She... She was speaking to him. She was talking to him. Quickly, he tried to come up with an answer and coughed out, "N-No, I... I'm fine." It sounded pathetic, but at least he had been able to speak. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Wh-What about you? Are... Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm fine."   
  
“Y-You sure?”  
  
“Y-Yes…” She glanced at her friend’s hands, seeing how they were still bloody and beaten up from the fight. She gave a soft sigh and moved to stand. “Let me get something for your hands.”   
  
He opened his mouth to say he was all right, but she had already moved into the kitchen. She grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink before sitting back down on the couch. She set the kit on the coffee table before turning to him.   
  
“Please – give me your hands.”  
  
Bloodshed swallowed, but did as asked. He gave her his hands as she rested them in her lap. She pulled out some alcohol wipes and started wiping the blood away. The younger boy flinched, but gritted his teeth, hands twitching a bit as the slight sting. She gave him an apologetic look, but remained silent as she continued to attend to his hands.   
  
She wiped up the dry blood, dabbing some healing cream on it. He tensed and winced, but merely sat there at the feel of her small and delicate hands moving against his. Now that he was really paying attention, he saw how… small she was compared to him. How delicate she was. He had never truly noticed it before, considering he had been around her height and size last year. But now…  
  
Thin pale arms and legs. Petite hands. Baby face. Silky brown hair that came down a bit past her shoulder. Big bright blue eyes. Tiny and feeble body… Much like a child’s. And there he was, still a child like her, but in a man’s body. His hands, his arms, his body, his face… They were a man’s parts, not a boy’s. And yet, despite that and the violence he had shown in this new body, she was caring for him. She was still with him, even after all that.  
  
Thornstriker gently bandaged up his hands. It wasn’t a great wrapping, but it would help with his injuries, considering they weren’t too severe. Then she sighed, wiping her hands clean before closing up the first aid kit. She looked up with a gentle expression and asked, “Are you all right?”   
  
“Y-Yeah…” Then he cleared his throat, gesturing at his hands. “Thank you.”   
  
She nodded. “You’re welcome…”  
  
Then they fell into an awkward and tense silence once more. Bloodshed inwardly panicked as the girl turned away from him, not knowing what to do. He didn’t want to lose her! He couldn’t lose her! She was the only friend he had… The only one who cared for him… The only one he loved… He couldn’t lose her. He just couldn’t.  
  
“Thornstriker, please.”  
  
She looked at him again, eyes widening when she saw his panic-stricken face. What on Earth–  
  
“Thornstriker, I-I’m sorry,” he said, voice desperate and frightened. “I-I just wanted to protect you… Honest! Th-That’s all I wanted to do! I-I never meant for you to be hurt or frightened… Please. Please, forgive me – I’m sorry. Don’t hate me for this, please!”  
  
“I-I don’t hate you,” she assured him, turning her gaze away from him once more. “Bloodshed, calm down, I don’t hate you…”  
  
“Then why won’t you look at me in the eyes?”  
  
Thornstriker blinked, looking up at her friend. Her eyes widened when she saw how… frightened he looked. As if she was going to hurt him or something. She didn’t understand. She had already said she didn’t hate him! Why did he look so upset?!  
  
“Bloodshed, I-I’m serious…” She sat up on her knees and shuffled closer to him. “I… I don’t hate you. It… It’s just that–”  
  
“You’re scared of me.”   
  
“Wha-No!” she cried, shocked by the accusation. “No, Bloodshed, I’m not afraid of you! I-I just hate violence! Y-You know I do!”  
  
“But I was the one being violent!” he shouted, burying his face into his hands. “You hate violence and you were scared of me when I was fighting back! Y-You wouldn’t even look at me...!”  
  
She just stared at the boy. This… This was her Bloodshed. The Bloodshed that was afraid of losing her as a friend, the Bloodshed who was weak and fragile on the inside… She couldn’t let him think wrongly. She didn’t hate him! She would never hate him!  
  
The older girl leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her chest. His eyes widened as he looked up at her as best as he could, not knowing how to react when she ran her hands through his hair and down his back.   
  
“I don’t hate you,” she said softly. “I would never hate you, Bloodshed… I… I had been a little frightened, yes, but… I don’t hate you…”  
  
She moved his hands to his face, making him look at her. He was shocked to see the gentle smile on her lips, the girl, stroking his cheeks. “I can’t hate you, Bloodshed… You’re my best friend. And… And you saved me…” She looked at his hands and sighed. “Though you did go a little overboard.”   
  
“I-I’m sorry…”  
  
“It’s all right, I forgive you…”  
  
But he looked unconvinced, looking down at his hands. She frowned. What could she do to convince him that she didn’t hate him or wasn’t afraid of him?!  
  
Then she thought of something. It was embarrassing, but it could work. She had to try. Swallowing, she forced herself not to blush as she said, “You know… You… You did win that fight, Bloodshed. And… I have to give you your prize, don’t I?”  
  
Prize? What prize? He looked back up, entire body seizing up as his eyes widened, the girl pressing her lips quickly against his. When she pulled back, giving him a small and weak smile, he realized that she had just kissed him. And he couldn’t stop a blush from spreading across his cheeks, his entire face practically turning bright red.  
  
She laughed softly, titling her head. “Now do you believe me?”  
  
He just nodded, unable to speak.  
  
She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. “Thank you, Bloodshed, for protecting me… You’re the best friend I could ask for… Thank you.”   
  
Clearing his throat and attempting to calm his blush, he hugged her back. He couldn’t say anything, still in shock at the feel of her soft lips against his own. Primus… He loved her. He may have been just a boy, but he knew he loved her. She was… perfect. An angel.   
  
And he would never allow harm to come to her. Until the day he died, he would stand by her side. He would protect her, like she had protected him when they were younger. He had to show her just how much he meant to him and this was the best way he could do it.   
  
He would protect her, now and forever.


End file.
